Dancing in the Rain
by tmntfan123
Summary: April and Donnie cute fan fic... I'm lazy with summaries.


It was a quiet night in the turtle lair but not to late. I was on my laptop alone in the main room, the turtles were either in the dojo, or in their rooms. I was about to answer a ? I got from my friend Serena on Email just when... "BOO!" Donnie came up behind me and shook my shoulders scaring me. "GAH! I am so gonna get you!" I took a pillow and stared hitting Don playfully. "Okay stop stop stop! I surrender!" Donnie said laughing. I stopped finally and stared laughing. Donnie and I do this a lot... it's our thing. "Now I got you!" Donnie picked me up from behind and twirled around, I screamed/laughed not to loud though. Donnie let me down and I got dizzy, not facing Donnie I spread out my arms trying to keep balance. "That... was fun." I said turning around with my bangs all messed up. Donnie walked over and brushed my hair with his hands to make it neat again. "Thanks" I said staring into his eyes, I saw him flush and he giggled that nerdy giggle. "April?" Donnie began to ask me. "Ya?" I said looking deep into his eyes. Just then. Leo interrupted. He walked into the room turning on the T.V. "Sorry guys, but Space Heroes is on! It's the 3rd episode of the last season!" Leo squealed like a little girl, and Donnie frowned. "I'll talk to you later." Donnie said walking away. I tried to stop him by putting my arm out and opening my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I glared at Leo without him knowing and trudged into my room. I saw my old Ballet costume, still silky with hints of glitter everywhere. It's the color of light blue. I used it for my last dance performance on the 13th of December last year. I decide to put it on. I do my hair up in a bun and take out my head band to bring back memories. I put on my dark blue ballet slippers and dance around my room in the sewers. I remember ever step of that ballet performance. I dance some more for minutes and almost hours. Then I hear knocking on the door. I gasp and don't know what to do. I quickly say to come in hoping the one outside my door won't notice my whole get up. I smile awkwardly as Donnie walks in.

As I begin to greet April and tell her to come eat you know... pizza for dinner. I am stopped by the way she looks. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life. I don't notice my jaw drop open at first but I know after a second or two. I know April would want me to ignore that so I try to, but I can't. "Hey April, It's time for dinner... and what all this?" I say circling me finger around her tilting my head. "Oh, um. I used to take ballet." April said looking down feeling wired. "I know, I'm a wiredo." April said looking at me. "No... it's cool" I say blushing. April smiled at me. I left so she could get back into her casual clothes. She changes quick. As we walk into the kitchen April went closer to me taking my hand. I smiled and looked at her. I know that usually I'd be fluttering but not this time. Inside I was. XD As we step into the kitchen I see Mikey, Leo, Raph and Master Splinter eating pizza. April and I go to join them and we sit together. After eating April took me by the hand. "Donnie come with me, I wanna show you something." I blush and smile while stuttering. "O-okay." We step onto the surface and April took out her iPod that played 'Almost is never enough' by Ariana Grande. She took my hands and we start to dance in the most romantic way. I can't help but let my face go pink. We keep on dancing and it starts to rain. April begins to sing to the song so I do to on the guy parts. When the song almost ends we just stand in the rain. "April?" I say looking deep into her beautiful blue eyes. "Yes...?" She asked. I stare deeper into her eyes and come out with it. "I love you..." I say grabbing her waist. "I love you to..." she said looking right back at me. I go pink and lift April in the air spinning her around. When I land her she starts to lean forward. "April..." I begin. "I'm scared." I say with wide eyes. "Well maybe that's a good thing." She said so softly. We finally kissed. I smile and enjoy it... guess I wasn't scared at all...


End file.
